Sinners Juice
by Sins.of.Dreams
Summary: Kagome is a pirate, she travels the world experiencing its wonders and meeting new people. Theres a small situation though, she doesn't have a past. At least she doesn't remember it, 400 years after waking up on the boat she arrives in Japan.
1. You Caught That Chill

Ok so I know I didn't finish my other stories, but this idea came to me in a dream… literally hahah so I figured it was fate and I didn't want to forget it.

…YCTC…

Her emerald eyes glistened peacefully as she stared at the vast waters, her cropped white sailor shirt flew up in the wind revealing her toned tanned stomach. This is where she was at harmony, the sea. Her favorite element. The blue waters contrasted lovingly with her stunning eyes and bronze skin. She didn't have a past, at least not one she could remember, she was forever a pirate. A life she truly adored the people she met and the cultures she experienced! She would never give it up for anything.

"Kagome, we're nearly there are you ready to dock?"

Jade globes flicked over to the handsome demon with long blue hair woven into a delicate braid. His beautiful maroon eyes stared at her in anticipation; he had always admired her calm strength how he longed to entwine his fingers in her soft light brown hair. However he knew she would forever be a free spirit, despite how many suitors followed her into the treacherous waters in an empty attempt to be with her. She smiled her fangs shining brightly, this was the last country she had yet to visit, yet it seemed oddly familiar. The massive island came into view.

"Yes Ryura, but I think I will swim there, call the port and tell them we are arriving. Have the crew dock in the port directed by the harbor master. Find lodging wherever you see fit, I will find you. I wish to see Inuyasha; I dearly miss the poor puppy."

The war god nodded before instructing the crew of the captain's orders, his body radiated jealousy of the hanyou who had captured the soft heart of the young demoness. She noticed this, her keen ability to sense emotions was one of her strongest aspects, and she leaned over placing a delicate kiss on his profound cheek with her cherry lips resulting in a ruby blush to burn his face.

"Keep your brothers out of trouble."

Her body flew into the air before delicately landing into the chilly water; however she was unaffected as she glided through the choppy waves that never ceased to amaze her crew and passengers. It was an easy 100 kilometers before she reached the dock jumping gracefully onto the creaky wooden board staring at the busy harbor excitement pumped through her body. Within seconds she was dry using the element of air, and went in an excited search for her favorite inu- demon.

…YCTC…

His golden eyes glazed over the vibrantly white computer screen; this was not a life he wished for. How he longed to be back on the soothing waters which he could take solace in only during the few and brief vacations his brother let him have. How did he get sucked into this corporate drone of a lifestyle? 500 years ago there was no such thing as a disgusting computer; he would never have had to do this tedious work. His fingers worked over the keys automatically. His fuzzy ears swiveled on his head as he heard a commotion right outside his office. How did anyone else even get up hear without a pass code? It was the 40th floor.

"Miss you can't go in there! Miss!"

"If you value your life I suggest you sit back down and do your sad excuse of a job, your screaming is burning my ears and frankly I've had enough. Now have a little self respect and shut your mouth, I will only be here momentarily."

And with that his large mahogany doors burst open revealing a tall, slender elemental demoness with green eyes flashing with excitement clad only in a pair of small blue shorts and a white sailor shirt with a blue ribbon. His smirk grew as he remembered this interesting uniform, she was always quite the spitfire, it's what he adored about her.

"Bonjour ma chérie! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, comment avez-vous été? Je n'ai vraiment vous avez manqué!"

The smirk blew into a smile with radiant golden eyes and he got up to hug his old friend.

"Kagome! What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"Not quite the welcome I was hoping for."

She pouted cutely making his heart break just a little; she loved to push his buttons and knew just which ones to push.

"Hahah oh Kagome you will never change, I've missed you also. You've lost weight, you better be eating properly."

"Inuyasha I swear to god you are really bringing my mood down, I haven't seen you in 100 years and all you do is comment on my weight. Tell me about what's been going on! How the hell did you end up working here?"

He sighed running his hair through his long white locks settling back down in his large leather chair. She observed him quietly, the long white button up shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks, she could only imagine how expensive it was… and how un-Inuyasha it was. Frowning slightly she sat in a comfortable suede chair facing his desk.

"After my gap year, my father demanded I come and work here with my brother. I wish me and Miroku could have stayed with you and traveled the world, I still sail when I get the chance, but it's just not in my life anymore I guess. How I wish it was though, how are things with you? How's… Naraku?"

Kagome's porcelain face marred with a frown at his comment, she never knew why he had such distaste for her old captain and occasional lover. He had taught her everything, it was odd. She had woken up on his ship 400 years ago with no recollection of her previous life. But he trained her, taught her the ways of the sea, and she eventually fell in love with him.

"He died, a few years ago, murdered. He had many enemies, but I never understood why. He was the kindest man I ever knew. We were to be married."

Inuyasha's golden orbs grew wide as he stared at the young woman looking sorrowfully at her delicate hands; he knew she had adored the man. However she didn't know who he truly was, the monster that hid behind the calm façade, Kagome may not have known her past but he knew it. He remembered the day that Naraku came to Tokyo all those years ago in search for Kagome the woman he fawned over in a distance. How she sacrificied her life for her ungrateful family and country, for her love. He was going to return her to Japan when he found her, a rogue pirate sailing around the world, but she seemed so content, how could he ruin something so wonderful for her. She had gotten strong, stronger than anyone had anticipated and he knew she would not go willingly, so he left her to be at peace with her new lifestyle. It would be best, he did however try and jog her memory, but all that surfaced was the truth of a recurring nightmare that haunted her sleep. It was the day she was captured, the day everything changed.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…"

Her eyes just glanced up softly a smile forced onto her lovely face, maybe her being back in Japan was a sign.

"Inuyasha do not worry about me, I have grieved over my lost love and I have moved on. However I worry about you, how are we going to get you out of this bird suit?"

He released a hearty laugh that always made her heart swell and her smile brighten.

"You really are something Kagome, how about we go sailing this weekend? I would love to hear about all your new adventures."

She smiled brightly hugging him tightly before saying her goodbyes, the melting smile gracing her face. She had found her crew habiting the majority of a local Four Seasons hotel; of course leave it to the 4 war gods to find the most expensive hotel. She didn't care for riches though and preferred to sleep on her ship, the sound of waves echoing in her ears. Her eyes drifted shut and horror quickly followed.

"_Mama you must follow me, they won't hurt you if you're with me!" _

_A dark haired Kagome called desperately trying to pull her mother through the burning village, massive fire cannons were shot in a violent warning. Her skin was pale, as if it was never exposed to sunlight, similar to her midnight hair which was cropped short right above her shoulders. _

"_Bitch, release me, you cause this havoc on our peaceful town!" _

_The older woman ripped her hand from the teary eyed demoness, glaring angrily at her. Yes, she was to blame, if only she allowed him to take her. But she couldn't bear to be separated from him, he was at the beach fighting the pirates with futile effort, there were just too many of them._

"_Give me Kagome!"_

_It was a dark haired man with mocha skin calling to her. His eyes bled red from extreme anger, he continued destroying her home demanding her. _

"_Mama…"_

_Green eyes shimmered with sadness, how could her mother possess so much hatred for her?_

"_You are a disgrace; you should be fighting not running. But you are weak. Get out of my sight." _

_Blue droplets scurried down her face, she ran, faster than she ever had before, jumping into the water from the port that began to burn into an ash swimming towards the cause of all this pain. Towards the center of destruction. The crew members helping her on board, ravishing her with their eyes before she was taken away by her desperate stalker. _

Kagome woke with a start, her head hitting the wooden board above her bunk. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat plastering her clothes tightly to her body. It was the dream again, it was so vivid. They started to appear more often now that Naraku was gone, but she could never remember them when she woke up. She only had this intense feeling of fear; it engulfed her body leaving her to slowly suffer. Inuyasha could help her, help her learn her past. She needed to, she didn't think she could survive these torturous night terrors any longer.


	2. If you're one of us

Review! I'm going to try and update quickly. Thanks

…IYOOS…

He had had enough. A deep growl rumbled out of his chest in a viscous warning. This was simply unacceptable. The various members of the meeting stared cautiously at the angry youkai who was glaring at his brother. You can not conduct a meeting if one of the main members is currently distracted.

"Inuyasha, this is the last time I will tell you. Put that phone away. Now." It was a smooth baritone, cold as ice.

"God Sesshomaru, calm the fuck down."

How he wished he could rip off that arrogant smirk that has been stitched onto his face recently. It had been like this since he returned from his business trip in New York on Monday. To add to his stress he got several complaints from security of a female demoness threatening a secretary, barging into the building and refusing to go with them before she attacked all of them leaving them immobile. It turned out she only came to see the mutt, it was simply not his week.

"Since the half breed can not seem to focus, can we reschedule for Monday?"

This caused Inuyasha to growl as he stuffed his blackberry into his khaki slacks, why did his brother constantly have to demean him? He watched the other members nod their heads slowly before exiting the room swiftly, the tension was thickening quickly.

"Fuck Sesshomaru, have you been stuffing more shit up your ass. Or has Kikyo?"

He began to laugh uncontrollably at his own joke as the daiyoukai continued to glare at him, god nothing could bring him down! A clawed hand gripped around his neck squeezing the air out of his lungs. Except that apparently.

"Mutt, you will shut your mouth instantly. I grow tired of your incessant noise. You will spend the weekend working, you have slacked off more than usual you little disgrace."

Inuyasha's claws scratched at his muscular arms trying to be released, his face was turning a lovely blue.

"Sesshy put him down. We're going to be late, and I don't like seeing blood on your shirt."

A tall lean female was standing in the doorway of the room, her coal black hair was pin straight and reached her breasts with bangs straight across her forehead. She was a beautiful doll, porcelain with lifeless black eyes heavily coated with dark makeup. Some would even say she looked similar to Kagome. Sesshomaru dropped the young demon allowing him to collapse lifelessly on the ground before sauntering out with his fiancé.

…IYOOS…

Kagome snarled at the security in front of the building, they were refusing to let her in again. As if they hadn't learnt their lesson the first time. Inuyasha had messaged her on her crappy little prepaid phone she had bought when she arrived here canceling their sailing session. She had been looking forward to it all week and she was determined to get it.

"Move. Now. You know very well I am here to see Inuyasha, and everyone can fuck themselves if they think I'm going to make an appointment to see my friend."

Her vivid green eyes began to glow; she would at least warn them.

"Lord Sesshomaru gave us specific orders; Inuyasha is to see no one."

Kagome's eyes began to dull as she felt a waft of de-ja-vu waft over her. _Lord Sesshomaru_… that name sounded oddly familiar. She shook it off, this whole country felt like de-ja-vu and it was really starting to piss her off. Her eyes began once again to glow as a sudden gust of air started to push them away from the door, their eyes grew wide as they watched her focus her powers on pushing them far out the way. Then with the light flick of the wrist she sent them flying against the neighboring building before storming into the building. No one dared stop her then, especially the cowering secretary that ran from sight the moment she saw the furious demon to call for help.

Inuyasha felt a strong demonic presence storming towards his office, the bastard is back he thought. However he was filled with delightful surprise to see Kagome there sporting her normal sailor suit however this one had a green theme to it. His happiness quickly dissipated when he saw how angry she was.

"Inuyasha, you didn't really cancel our plans over a text message. That is the fucking saddest thing I have ever seen! Have some fucking self respect, and some respect for me! Are you some shitty teenage boy who's afraid to break up with his girlfriend face to face! I deserve a little more than that."

Inuyasha just sat behind his desk, cowering in fear. She had turned his very expensive wooden door to ash in seconds and was currently about to rip him a new one. He sat there for 45 minutes praying for someone to rescue him, or for her to collapse from exhaustion, Jesus she was insane when she was angry. Then his rescuer came, he never thought he would be so happy to see him in his life, although he was certain he was going to feel his wrath after he subdued the girl.

"Inuyasha what the-"

Kagome lifted a finger successfully holding him in place, the body is composed mainly of water, something she had learnt and used often to benefit herself. She could feel both a male and female youkai seething at her from behind. The female was an elemental, similar to herself, but not nearly as powerful. Kagome could feel her body tingle as it absorbed the power the woman was using to try and control her but continued to focus her attention on the trembling hanyou in front of her.

"So, now I believe you owe me an apology. And you better think of something amazing to make it up to me."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, she was finally finished, and smiling at her he nodded grateful she didn't actually harm him as he feared she had done to Sesshomaru.

"Of course Kagome, anything for you."

He hugged her tightly, her mood swings used to drive him insane, but he soon found them endearing. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek allowing him to turn a lovely ruby red before she turned around facing the angered demons.

"Hello my name is Kagome, is there something I can help you with?"

Her voice was a soft melody that would break the hearts of hundreds, she was the unwilling siren.

"Bitch how you dare show your face again! Release Sesshomaru! I don't know what kind of fucking mind tricks you're trying to play but you're not getting him back and you're not welcome here."

Kagome could feel the confusion wash over them, they did seem familiar but she simply could not place her finger on it. With a wave of her hand she released Sesshomaru he was about to attack her before she lifted a finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now I really do not appreciate this hostility from a stranger."

Sesshomaru stood there in complete shock, his face however was its normal stoic mask. This could not be the same girl who disappeared all those years ago? The same girl he had come to love. No she was different, more powerful, and more beautiful. She did hold her kindness, and those eyes. He could never forget them. Did she not recognize him? Kikyo's anger began to grow like a weed in a beautiful garden.

"Do not play games with me whore! I saw you disappear with that filthy mutt, it was the fucking best thing that ever happened to us."

Kagome felt her body heat up; she was trying to burn her, silly girl.

"Bitch, do not dare make presumptions about me. Leave this instant with your lover or I will burn your flesh from the inside out."

Kikyo lunged her fragile body at her only to connect with a fist. She clutched her nose watching the blood seep out. Emerald eyes began to seep red, blood lust; it has been decades since her last proper battle.

"You call me a whore, you try with your pathetic youkai abilities to harm me, you challenge me, and yet you can not even return the challenge. Pathetic."

He had seen enough, this woman confused him and would kill him easily if provoked something he would never openly admit to. He will find out more about this curious demoness before he encountered her again. Inuyasha walked up from behind Kagome wrapping his strong muscular arms around her, the pressure soothed her. How she missed him holding her like this, watching the stars shine. The endearing affection infuriated Sesshomaru, he roughly grabbed Kikyo hoisting her over his shoulder, and he would need to speak to father about this situation.

"Inuyasha, why do they speak to me as if they know me?"

Those vibrant emerald orbs that entranced him from the moment he saw them glimmered with confusion, sighing he put his coat on her before entwining their fingers together.

"Come Kagome, there are some things I need to tell you…"


End file.
